


after the storm

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: 30 Days of Triles, Coming of Age, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Miles have an afternoon in to figure out where they stand after what happened during the storm.</p><p>This is for the #30DaysofTriles Challenge, day 1: Holding Hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, this was unbetaed and unchecked so there might be mistakes.  
> Second of all, this is the first time I've written in the Degrassi fandom so cut me some slack. This is just a way for me to test the waters a little bit. Tell me if you like it.

Day #1

Holding Hands

 

”So what were you up to during the storm?” Maya asks with that lilt in her voice that she gets when she’s fishing for something.

”Nothing,” I answer in the same tone. ”I was at Miles’ place for our bro-date, and we ended up playing some games with Frankie and Winston.”

”What in the world is a bro-date?” Maya asks. I’m honestly itching to tell her all about it, but I promised Miles I’d keep it all a secret.

”I’m not really sure,” I mumble and hoist my bag over my shoulder. ”We need to get to class,” I say and look pointedly at Maya, who scrambles to keep up.

As the end of the day approaches, I feel a vibration in my phone and check it to see a text from Miles. I’m pretty sure my huge smile is the most obvious thing in the world, but I’m also sure it would be impossible to stifle it. I find myself giggling, something which, sure, isn’t all that new, but looking around the hall I feel a little self-conscious. The text is Miles asking me to meet him at his place an hour after his last class. 

When that time has passed, I’m standing outside Miles’ door just after ringing the doorbell. Now I feel self-conscious for an entirely different reason. I wish I had had the sense to stop and look in a mirror before I rushed over here. Suddenly I’m sure my hair is a mess and stress-spots have broken out all over my face. Before I have the time to calm myself down the door has opened, and Miles is standing before me with one of those shy, slightly embarrassed smiles that I never in a million years thought I’d see on him.

”Hi,” he says softly. 

”Hey,” I say smilingly, waiting for him to let me in. When he doesn’t, I cock my eyebrow at him. ”You gonna let me in?”

”Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry, Tris,” he rambles, and grabs my hand to pull me into the house. ”I was just kind of, busy staring at you. Sorry,” he then declares, not letting go of my hand as he leads me slowly through the house. I lace my fingers through his, a warm feeling filling me up.

”So,” I begin when we’re safe inside his room. ”You’re feeling pretty good about the other day?” I ask, wincing in retrospect. Maybe I should have pretended like we hold hands every day. Like him losing himself while staring at me is something completely normal. 

”Well, yes and no,” he admitted. ”I’m so confused, Tristan. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

”What makes you think you’re gonna hurt me?” I ask, making my way over to sit on the edge of his bed. He follows and hesitantly takes my hand again.

”Is this okay?” he asks, gesturing to our hands.

”Of course,” I say incredulously. I want to tell him he’s an idiot for doubting that, but I refrain.

”I’m just scared that somehow I’ve convinced myself that I like you as more than a friend, and maybe I do. But what if I can’t… be with a guy like that?” he says, not looking at me.

I can’t say I fully understand what he means. ”Because you’re scared to not be straight?” I venture.

”No, I mean, not really. I mean, I don’t think that’s it. What I meant was,” he falters. I give him a nudge to urge him on. 

”Maybe I think I’m going to like it but then… I don’t,” he finishes.

I almost giggle again. ”Okay, I have to admit I’m kinda relieved.”

He gives me a questioning look. ”Why?”

”Because. Because I thought you were gonna have an all-out identity crisis on me. Because I can’t tell you what kind of label to put on yourself. Frankly I don’t think you need one. But I can tell if you like kissing me or not.” I’m starting to feel that warm feeling again, starting somewhere in my chest and radiating through my body. I think it’s… anticipation. ”There’s actually a really easy way of testing that.” I twist so that I’m facing Miles more than sitting next to him, and immediately I can feel something in the air, something like strings pulling us closer.

Our lips meet, and it’s soft first, much like our first kiss during the storm. Then he grabs the back of my neck, pulling me more firmly and it’s like he’s grounding me and setting me on fire all at once. My hand finds shoulder just as his tongue finds mine. I’m feeling more and more lightheaded, but I don’t realize it’s because I need to breathe until Miles pulls away and starts panting in front of me. That sound does all kinds of things to me, but I make myself move a little away from him to make sure that he’s okay with everything. Before anything else happens.

”Miles,” I say, bringing my hand up to caress his arm, to bring him out from wherever he is and talk to me. ”Are you okay? Was that too much?”

”No,” he says almost immediately, still a little breathless. ”That was perfect,” he whispered and finally his eyes met mine. He moves closer again, but instead of kissing me he envelops me in a hug. ”Thank you, Tristan,” he says and moves away so that we can look at each other. He bites his lower lip, which I can’t help but notice has gone a little red. ”Enough with the heavy stuff, though. I don’t want us to get ahead of ourselves.”

I spend about five seconds worrying about what that means before he stands up and takes my hand again, dragging me up with him. ”Let’s go watch a movie,” he says, that same shy, adorable smile on his face.

Somehow that smile makes everything else fade away. 


End file.
